I Almost Vomited
Cyprus Poland Belarus }} is the seventh episode of The Amazing Race 4. Leg Clue 1 - Kornesios Mansion. Nicosia, Cyprus. -> (Ludwik Zamenhof Centre. Bialystok, Poland.) For this Leg of the race, go to a cultural institution in the Polish city of Bialystok. This museum, holding a library with works in Esperanto, is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Zamenhof Centre. Bialystok, Poland. -> (Branicki Palace. Bialystok, Poland.) Now go to a palace, also in Bialystok. This impressive building, completed in 1697, is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Palace. Bialystok, Poland. ROADBLOCK Who’s ready for yet another puzzle? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to complete this puzzle in less than six minutes. Once that is done, you will receive your next clue. Clue 4 - Palace. Bialystok, Poland. -> (National Library of Belarus. Minsk, Belarus.) Now go to the neighboring country of Belarus, and head to the capital of this country. Here, search for the national library, where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Library of Belarus. Minsk, Belarus. DETOUR Numbers or Navigate. Your choice. In Numbers, you must try and look around in this website for the National Library of Belarus, searching for two books. Find the first three digits of these book’s ISBN numbers to get your next clue. The books are “Race and ethnicity” and “Green trading markets”. Note: Some ISBN numbers have a 0 before the other digits. Disregard these zeroes. In Navigate, you will have to search Minsk for a specific park. With no further information on where to look, �you will have to guess for each park until you have the right one, making this an easy, yet time-consuming, task. Once you have the right park, you will get your next clue. Clue 6 - Library of Belarus. Minsk, Belarus. -> (Traktor Stadium. Minsk, Belarus.) Now go to a stadium in Minsk. This is the second largest multi-purpose stadium in Belarus, and is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 7 - Stadium. Minsk, Belarus. -> (Kalvaryja. Minsk, Belarus.) Go to a cemetary in Minsk, which caused much controversy after it was revealed than old graves were quietly destroyed and the new slots sold to the wealthy. This cemetery also has a pretty entrance, and is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 8 - Minsk, Belarus. -> (Victory Square. Minsk, Belarus.) Go to your next Pit Stop. This square is likely most famous for the Granite Monument of Victory, built to honor the Soviet soldiers and partisans of Belarus. This circus is the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Nicholas & Andrew. *No teams switched Detours in this episode. Gallery 10838243_10204045276917614_986091613093878820_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Victory Square. Minsk, Belarus. Category:The Amazing Race 4 Category:The Amazing Race 4 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)